


Movies

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [14]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: tw panic attacks - i understand everyone experiences panic and anxiety attacks differently, this is how mine are.





	

_Mac and Dennis’ movie nights were the highlight of their week, but this time they chose to spice things up._   
_Dennis chose the movie and Mac chose the snacks._   
_So, Final Destination, Thin Mints and Beer were the plan tonight._   
_“This film fucked Dee up when we first watched it at Penn” Dennis laughs “She was majorly paranoid for at least a week after.”_   
_“I don’t think I’m gonna like this Den” Mac says as the main characters premonition starts happening._   
_Mac cuddles closer to Dennis and buries his face into the crook of Dennis’ neck_   
_“If you get scared, I’ll turn it off, pussy” Dennis says rubbing Mac’s shoulder._   
_Mac jumped and spilt a little beer down himself as the plane first explodes “Fuck”_   
_“You okay?” Dennis questions, his eyes not moving from the screen._   
_“I think so” he whispers._   
_It wasn’t until the end of the movie that Mac’s chest felt tight, his breathing became more erratic_   
_He was imaging it in his head._   
_All his friends on that plane on their Wade Boggs trip, he started imaging the plot of the movie happening to them._

_Dennis gets up and turns the TV off “I’m sorry”_   
_Dennis had been living with Mac long enough to know when he was having a panic attack._   
_Mac tried to say it was okay but the words couldn’t leave his mouth. His eyes were streaming._   
_He felt like his throat was going to close up and he wouldn’t be able to breathe._   
_“Mac baby” Dennis says rushing back to the sofa “It’s okay, I won’t let anything hurt you”_   
_Mac’s breathing was still erratic. His chest felt like something was going to burst out of it at any moment._   
_“Hey, hey Mac” Dennis says wrapping his skinny arms around his muscular boyfriends tense body “Copy how I’m breathing”_   
_Mac copies Dennis slow, deep breaths, his eyes still streaming_   
_“Good job baby boy” Dennis whispers in his ear “You are doing amazingly, keep that up”_   
_As Mac’s breathing subsided, the pressure on his chest eased up and his tears dried up._   
_“Let’s go to bed” Dennis says_   
_Mac just nodded his head and wiped the last few tears off of his cheeks._   
_“I’m sorry” Dennis says placing a kiss on the top of his head, his hair soft and not covered in greasy gel Dennis hated for once._


End file.
